Acceptance
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Txts/IMs. Ianto's sister talks to Ianto about him being gay and Jack, also about family life. Please R&R! Suggested by wanda1969 -So thanks!


**Okay, so. Rhiannon confronted Ianto about being 'seen' in Torchwood COE, so I didn't really wanna change that because it was a perfect scene. So, this conversation happens that night after Rhi has had time to think about Ianto's confession and wants to talk to him :) Enjoy!**

**To: Ianto TheSmartArse **

**From: BigSis Rhi **

**19/11/2009 **

**6:02pm**

**Message: **Heya Ianto! I just wondered if you wanted to come on skype and talk, we should catch up, you didn't stay that long. I would text ya, but it costs a bomb! Xx

**To: BigSis Rhi **

**From: Ianto TheSmartArse **

**19/11/2009 **

**6:23pm**

**Message: **Sorry about the late reply Rhi, I'm still at work. Is it alright if we talk later? Don't want the boss thinking I'm slacking, aha! -x-

**To: Ianto TheSmartArse **

**From: BigSis Rhi **

**19/11/2009 **

**6:25pm**

**Message: **That's alright! Don't be silly, you daft sod! I just wanted to talk to you was all, its been ages since we've had a proper conversation, the plants get more of an earful than you! Not to worry, I've not gone mad just yet, and aint your boss the one you're seeing? Surely he'd let you talk to your sister for half an hour? Xx

**To: BigSis Rhi **

**From: Ianto TheSmartArse **

**19/11/2009 **

**6:30pm**

**Message: **You know I'd come if I had the time, I'm at work for most of my time, and when I'm off I'm generally sleeping! You know me! Not a great morning person until ive had my coffee! Also, in answer to your question, yes he is my boss, and no he doesn't do favouritism. Well, I say that, I've made sure he doesn't do favouritism otherwise the others would get jealous, and Owen will start making jokes again, which I can do without. I promise to talk to you later -X-

**To: Ianto TheSmartArse **

**From: BigSis Rhi **

**19/11/2009 **

**6:32pm**

**Message: **Pfft! I know that! The abuse I used to get from you just for waking you up! Anyway, I'll speak to you later, you probably busy as usual. I don't know who this 'Owen' is, but if he start on ya, hit him! That usually works…or put him on the phone to me and I'll sort him out for ya. Honestly you'd think your boss/boyfriend would have a go! Xx

**To: BigSis Rhi **

**From: Ianto TheSmartArse **

**19/11/2009 **

**6:38pm**

**Message: **Yeaaaah, about that! You know I love you really! And for the record, Owen isn't that bad, believe me, he gets back more than he gives! Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. I'm not letting Jack say anything because that would make it worse, he tends to go over-the-top where I'm concerned and just embarrasses me! He has no shame, let me tell you! –X-

**To: Ianto TheSmartArse **

**From: BigSis Rhi **

**19/11/2009 **

**6:40pm**

**Message: **Well as long as you're okay. Take care of yourself and don't work too hard! Tell that boss of yours your due a day off to come and see your sister! Bye xx

**To: BigSis Rhi **

**From: Ianto TheSmartArse **

**19/11/2009 **

**6:45pm**

**Message: **I'm fine Rhi! Really! I'll see what I can do about the time off, were really busy at the moment so I doubt it'll be anytime soon, I'll come and see you when I can. Bye -X-

~~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~

**2 Hours Later…**

~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~

**Rhi_Davis **is _online._

**Jones_Ianto **is _online._

**Rhi_Davis: **Bloody hell! You online!

**Jones_Ianto: **Hello to you to.

**Rhi_Davis: **Well you're never online! It's not my birthday, or Christmas…

**Jones_Ianto: **Alright, alright. I get the picture!

**Rhi_Davis: **I've got more of a chance of winning the lottery than getting in touch with you!

**Jones_Ianto: **It's my job, and Jack. I hardly get any time to myself, sorry.

**Rhi_Davis: **I know, I just wish that boss of yours didn't work you so hard! You deserve some time off with all the hours you spend there!

**Jones_Ianto: **I'm not working all of the time I'm there, sometimes I'm keeping Jack company, he doesn't work me that hard!

**Rhi_Davis: **You realise how wrong that sentence sounded don't you? Ahahaha!

**Jones_Ianto: **Here was me thinking he was bad…

**Rhi_Davis: **I'll have to meet him, we can exchange whit!

**Jones_Ianto: **Oh no! Two against one! That isn't fair…sides, he's married to the job.

**Rhi_Davis: **At least you can see him everyday though, that's nice.

**Jones_Ianto: **Guess so, when he's not in one of his moods.

**Rhi_Davis: **Oh, I take it he's a moody bastard then?

**Jones_Ianto: **Not all the time, he just takes things to heart, you know? If he can't do something about a problem he gets worked up and likes to be alone…

**Rhi_Davis: **He sounds like a drama queen!

**Jones_Ianto: **Oh he is! Always likes to be the centre of attention, likes to make a grand entrance and exit!

**Rhi_Davis: **He's nice thought, aint he? He treats you right?

**Jones_Ianto: **Of course he does! He buys me things when I tell him there's no need, and you can't argue with him, although my best line of defence is either a sex ban or decaf. It's sweet though, that he thinks of me. But the clothes, he dresses like he's stuck in the 50's braces and everything! He doesn't have the best choice in clothes, although I do love his coat ;)

**Rhi_Davis: **You cheeky sod! I bet he's got his work cut out arguing with you! I can't even win and I'm the oldest! …Well at least your happy! He makes you happy doesn't he?

**Jones_Ianto: **Yes Rhi! I've never been happier, so quit worrying!

**Rhi_Davis: **Alright, so what's he like then?

**Jones_Ianto: **Handsome, intelligent, incredibly childish at times…

**Rhi_Davis: **What's he like in bed?

**Jones_Ianto: **RHI!

**Rhi_Davis: **What! Were brother and sister, were allowed to talk about these things! Come on! Spill!

**Jones_Ianto: **Do I have to?

**Rhi_Davis: **YES!

**Jones_Ianto: **Innovative, bordering on the avent garde…happy?

**Rhi_Davis: **And in English that means?...

**Jones_Ianto: **He's very good.

**Rhi_Davis:** So what's it like then Having sex with a man?

**Jones_Ianto: **You don't hold back do you!

**Rhi_Davis: **I'm just curious about my little brother!

**Jones_Ianto: **About your little brothers sex life you mean!

**Rhi_Davis: **Oh come onnnnnnn….what's it like?

**Jones_Ianto: **Its just…different.

**Rhi_Davis: **State the obvious why don't you!

**Jones_Ianto: **What do you want me to say?

**Rhi_Davis: **Your being safe aint you, cos I heard about all this AIDS malarkey and i don't want you getting hurt.

**Jones_Ianto: **RHI! You have no shame do you?

**Rhi_Davis: **I just want to know that you're safe! It's what big sisters do!

**Jones_Ianto: **Yes, were being safe. And neither Jack nor me has AIDS. Straight people can get AIDS too you know, its just more common is gay couples, especially males, because of rough sex, leading to bleeding. But I'm safe ok, so no need to worry…can we talk about something else other than death and my sex life!

**Rhi_Davis: **Alright, but if I find out you're not, I'll kill you myself!

**Jones_Ianto: **Nice thought! Although, you'd have to find me first!

**Rhi_Davis: **Ohhh here we go again, the whole James Bond thing? Seriously?

**Jones_Ianto: **What! I think I do a good Bond!

**Rhi_Davis: **And who said that? Other than yourself?

**Jones_Ianto: **Jack…

**Rhi_Davis: **Well he would, wouldn't he!

**Jones_Ianto: **He doesn't agree with everything I say!

**Rhi_Davis: **If he values his crown joules he would! You can be lethal!

**Jones_Ianto: **Mmm…True! Aha! So how are Johnny and the kids?

**Rhi_Davis: **They're fine, although at the moment I class Johnny as one of the kids, I'm always picking up after him!

**Jones_Ianto: **AHAHAH! Don't let him hear you say that!

**Rhi_Davis: **Its only right, yesterday I had to pull him back in doors because he was having a fight with one of his mates right on our door step, over a bloody fiver they found on the floor! God help us!

**Jones_Ianto: **He's that bad?

**Rhi_Davis: **You aint heard the worst bit yet! He only bloody went and egged his house the day after, had the coppers banging at the door at six in the morning! I swear to god, sometimes I wanna kill him!

**Jones_Ianto: **Joy! I hope you gave him a battering.

**Rhi_Davis: **Of course I did! And he had to cook his own tea for a week. I did his washing though, last time he touched that he got so frustrated with it he whacked it one and there was water everywhere! And we spend four hours in A&E! It's like living in a mad house!

**Jones_Ianto: **He didn't! He's worse than Jack! The whole 'If it don't work, whack it one' approach never gets them anywhere…

**Rhi_Davis: **So what's he up to now then, your Jack?

**Jones_Ianto: **He's in his office, brooding as usual. I'll go and take him some coffee in a minute, he's dead beat poor bloke.

**Rhi_Davis: **Ahww, I'm sure he's lucky to have a caring boyfriend like you.

**Jones_Ianto: **Pffft! If he is he don't show it! He spends more time alone than he does with me lately, it all started because of Gwen's wedding…but that's a very LONG story.

**Rhi_Davis: **Who's Gwen then?

**Jones_Ianto: **She used to be an Ex-Police Woman. She wears her heart on the sleeve, she can be alright, when she's not drooling over Jack.

**Rhi_Davis: **Ahh, so you've got some competition then?

**Jones_Ianto: **She's got no chance. He's with me and she's married.

**Rhi_Davis: **Oooh! Possessive boyfriend, much!

**Jones_Ianto: **You haven't seen the way she looks at him, sometimes I just want to kiss him right in front of her, not that he'd mind though.

**Rhi_Davis: **Then why don't you do it! It'll knock her for six!

**Jones_Ianto: **I'm not rising to the occasion.

**Rhi_Davis: **More like you're giving up!

**Jones_Ianto: **Nope. I'm not letting it get to me, the jealous boyfriend look doesn't suit me.

**Rhi_Davis: **You've already let it get to you! I'll tell you what, go up to him now, and show him whose boss.

**Jones_Ianto: **That would be him.

**Rhi_Davis: **Haha, Very funny.

**Jones_Ianto: **Your sarcasm is astounding.

**Rhi_Davis: **Go on! Go mark your territory!

**Jones_Ianto: **I'm not a dog Rhi!

**Rhi_Davis: **I'm not saying anything….AHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Jones_Ianto: **Nice joke, shame I don't find it the least bit funny.

**Rhi_Davis: **Oh lighten up you big wuss! Go and teach him not to look elsewhere!

**Jones_Ianto: **If it stops your nagging…

**Rhi_Davis: **Good boy *Pats on the head*

**Jones_Ianto: ***Rolls Eyes* I better go then.

**Rhi_Davis: **Alright, speak soon though?

**Jones_Ianto: **Yessssss

**Rhi_Davis: **Promise?

**Jones_Ianto: **I promise!

**Rhi_Davis: **Alright then, go and get him *Wink wink*

**Jones_Ianto: **Sometimes I doubt that your my sister…

**Rhi_Davis: **Stop stalling!

**Jones_Ianto: **Alright, alright, bye –X-

**Rhi_Davis: **Byeeeeeeeeeeee Ianto! Xx

**Jones_Ianto** _is offline._

**Rhi_Davis** is _offline._


End file.
